Lovers of Skylark and Rain
by Aspira-Silver skylark
Summary: Alaude and Giotto are lovers but when some unknown pictures were sent to their house,Giotto gone on a mission,and there seems like an enemy is watching Alaude and who is Nathiel Seppiroth Cavallone ?
1. Chapter 1 The Misunderstanding

SLAP! …the whole room was echoing with the sound,Giotto was sitting on the floor while his beloved Alaude glaring dagger at him.  
"w-what h-have I done?" Giotto ask his lover  
"…THIS!" Alaude throw pictures at Giotto  
Giotto took the picture and look at each one of them carefully "….."

"…this I can explain"  
just as he open his mouth to talk Alaude interrupted him  
"THAT`S IT I HAD ENOUGH!",Alaude storm off and slam the door shut with a loud thud

"Al…." Giotto mummer his beloved name,recalling the first day they met ,their first day till the day they lived together

"…" then he smirked recalling that his lover always had a soft spot of his,his lover always surprise him by always blushing when he tease him and with cute reaction,he smirked again he had a plan and its quite simple but his lover…..  
Giotto went towards the room that his lover had chosen to sulk in,he went near enough for his voice to be heard,he stopped when a muffle crying sound can be heard ,he enter the room just to see his beloved skylark on the bed crying by himself ,

"amore…"he pats slowly his lover soft hair in a loving manner

"…..what do you want?"Alaude snap back at him,before continue"go away! I hate you"

"Perché l'amore? perché sei così arrabbiato con me, finché non ha vinto `t ancheguardarmi?

"that…..who is that women?"

"actually tha—"

*Ding dong~~~* the door bell ring

"….Dannazione!,who have the gut`s to go knocking at the door when it`s conflict time?,did god have some kind of vendetta again`s me?"

Giotto ran towards the door with Alaude following him from behind,as he open the door he was shocked to find his cousin Creus standing in front of him.

"Yo!,how are you doing cousin?"Creus greeted him,before continuing "have you seen the photo I sent to you with my girlfriend?,she`s cute huh" Creus standing there with an idiotic grim on his face,not noticing the dark aura surrounding Giotto .

"…..YOU #$%^&*!,do you know how much you have trouble me? You had just cause my lover think I just cheat on him!"

Now don`t get it wrong Giotto love his cousin,but those photos that he sent just cause a huge misunderstanding ,Giotto and Creus,the only difference in them is their name,basicly they both have the same look.

"lover? Is that your lover? Owh my God his cute~~"

That word was forbidden in his dictionary,anyone who would dare to flirt with his lover is dead.

"….."

"Giotto?" Creus became worried,has he trigger a bomb switch or some thing?

Giotto grab his cousin collar and throw him across the room and was about to kill him until

"STOP! Time out Giotto please don`t be so mad at me,can you please tell me whats going on?your not going to kill me on spot without telling me everything right?"

"fine…..sit on the couch while I made something to drink,and you…."he turned towards Alaude "sit on the couch"

"….ok"Alaude sit on the couch infront of Creus

The tension was rising until Giotto came back with drinks,giving Creus a shocked

"…and now ,I want to hear all your explanation.

1. Whats wrong love? why are you so angry with me?Won`t you look at me please?:Perché l'amore? perché sei così arrabbiato con me, finché non ha vinto `t ancheguardarmi?

2. Damnit:Dannazione


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

Chapter 2:Truth

"…...explain…" he began,Giotto now had a dark aura surrounding him and he was glaring at Creus if the glare had a form of its own Creus would have holes on his body

"well…you see it`s a long story…"

"Make it short then….."

"well you see,her name is Cecilia and she`s my GF and we`re getting married at the end of this year,we were on vacation we decided to take some picture and sent them to you guys including our wedding letter but you see something happened so the letter went missing and only this picture got sent to you guys….."

"what happened?...what kind of things that happened?"

"you see the postman mistaken your address…"

"DID`T I TELL YOU TO CHANGE YOUR DAMN HANDWRITING? YOUR HANDWRITING WAS HORRIBLE!" Giotto finally snapped he can`t stand his cousin anymore,he turn to his lover

"as you can see that is what happened…so will you please forgive me?...Mio Carrino Aloutte?"

Alaude just stare at Giotto for a second before nodding,Giotto was over joy he hug his lover tightly.

"Ti amo per tutta l`etternita,il mio amato Aloutte"

Alaude cheek turn bright pink as he heard Giotto`s confession

"Aww~ Gio your lover was really cute" Creus said

Giotto became quiet for a while before he went to his room

"eh? Col where are you going?"Creus was confused

Giotto came back to the living room only…with a riffle in his hand

"now idiot cousin time for you to die because

First you called my lover cute twice

Second you almost ruin our relationship

Third you made my beloved suffer

Fourth your an annoyance"

"A-AH WAIT PLEASE DON`T SHOOT I`AM STILL TO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Creus scream acho through the whole apartment,the old citizen in that apartment was already used to the scream that were caused by those 2 in fact they enjoyed watching people running away from their apartment(robbers especially) since those 2 were rich hell everyone was rich but they were the richest,after that their apartment was ranked 1st in the category "Top 100th Place That Robbers Refuse To Enter" by a ranking company that was owned by Ranking Futa.

OoOoOoO

Mean while in Italy "S-Sir w-we finally manage to found the location of the man you request us t-to track" the man in black suit was trembling in fear in front of the mysterious man before him

"Nufufufufufufu, I finally found you my dear skylark I can`t wait to meet you,and you "

"Y-Yes sir"

"go and book a flight for me,to Vegas"

"Y-Yes"

**Amo per tutta l`eternità,il mio amato alloutte :I love `s for all eternity, my beloved Skylark****  
****Carrino Alloutte: My cute skylark**

_Silvy:Talk about sin city XDD_


	3. Chapter 3 The Silence before The Storm

Chapter 3: The silence before the Storm

Whispering gather around him as people wonder who he is, his long leg and slender body match perfectly with his navy blue hair and fair complexion,his blue eyes capture the soul of who ever stare at walk towards the reception counter to check his passport,the lady at the reception counter blush a health red as he talk to her,looks like he`ll board the plane at 8 am,he should arrived in Jura in 4 hours or so then from Jura he`ll go to Italy to visit his beloved skylark.

"Nufufufu Alaude I have finally found you"

OoOoOoOoOo

It was 7 in the morning when Alaude woke up with Giotto beside him,as he recall yesterday events on how Giotto almost kill his cousin and they went to dinner and shopping just the 2 of his phone rings he press the answer button and answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Ah,Alaude-sama I have something urgent to tell you Daemon-san called me just now he was asking where you live,he said "I want to send Alloute some rose"

Ah it was his assistant at the café…wait…what?

"what? Daemon call?and he want my address? You did`t tell him did you?"

"a-ah n-no sir I did`t not"

"I see thank you"

"your welcome sir please have a good day"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alaude open his closet and take out his black sleevesless jacket with dark purple long sleeve tee he also take out his black jeans,he went to take a shower after he had done he went to the kitchen to cook some breakfast .He prepare peach flavor tea and made some sandwich,setting them on table he went to wake his lover up.

"Gio? Wake up….breakfast`s ready"

"hmmn…5 more minute…" He mumble

"…..Gio…I`am getting married next week…"

"WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME? ALAUDE!" Giotto wake up with a whines

Alaude laugh

"silly who`s getting married? Breakfast done now get yourself ready" Alaude pecks Giotto`s lips before went to the kitchen.

Giotto gets up and take a shower,he came out after 20 min dress in white shirt and black vest,he then went to the kitchen and greeted his lover with a good morning kiss.

Savoring his lover fluster face as he sat down and eat breakfast together him.

"say Gio?"

"hmmn?what is it?"

"I`am going to go out so I might get home late tonight"

"eh? Ok,actually I need to see Reborn to my next mission so I might return in 2 days sorry Al"Giotto said with a sad face,he felt unsecure leaving his lover alone like that after knowing that Daemon is after him,not that his lover was weak compare to the rest of them but Daemon,Daemon break his spirit more then enough every touch that Alaude thought was filled with love,only to be found out that he has been used and molester .He recall the day when he found him under his work desk with the room being turn into a living hell,he was sitting there with only a blank face he did not cry but Giotto can tell that he was more than broken his confidence everything about him was broken.

"its ok don`t worry I`ll wait for you" Alaude just smile at Giotto

* * *

Alaude walk towards his café ,he buy the café about a year ago it has 2 level the underground and the ground level he decorated the café with a rich brown,cream and gold colour just like a classic Italian café,since the food there was good many people come,he hired Fon as the chef and a 4 waiter which was his nephew Kyoya and G`s brother,Dino and Enma, with Mukuro as the cashier,he also turn the underground level into a bar although the construction was not completed,entering his assistant room.

"Dimitri….get me all the information you can get about Daemon"

"Yes sir"

"and I want them this week"

"understood sir"

* * *

So that's all everyone,Chapter 4 and 5 might come out in 2 days if I`am hardworking enough note the word MIGHT .well that's all Review as usual everyone and I done this chapter 4 hours =.=" if there any mistake please tell me…..


	4. Chapter 4 The Dream and Bewitching Mist

Chapter 4: Dream

As the plane arrived Daemon walk towards the man waiting for him,

"Good evening Sir Daemon,here is the information you ask me to bring to you sir"

"hmmn,Good Evening why thank you,you may go now"

"yes sir thank you"

"Hmmnn, I shall transfer the 1 Billion that you ask for the information and delivery into your account tomorrow"

"Thank you ,it's a pleasure working with you sir Daemon"

Alaude just finish showering as he slipped into his black pajama silk and black short,he felt lonely today since Giotto went on a sat on the bedside and close the lamp,as he lay down on the bed he drift into sleep,and dream of a past memory.

_**It was snowing and theres mist too it cloud his sight,he hated it….when he cannot see almost anything including the hole on the pavement,then he tripped,as he prepared for the fall a hand catch him.**_

"_**hmmn?whats this a beauty like you walking alone in the dark of night here?Nufufufu you should be careful even here in Paris the crime rates here isn`t low you know?Nfufufufu."**_

"_**I know that"**_

_**He look up at the man who caught hi,navy hair and eyes that charm everyone who look at it,pale handsome feature and a slender his head a bit to make the mental image go away before staring at the man and asked,**_

"_**Name….."**_

"_**hmmn?"**_

"_**whats your name?..."**_

"_**Hmmnn,you have quite a nice voice nufufufu,my name is Daemon and what is your name?"**_

"…_**."**_

"_**its polite to at least tell your savior your name is it not?"**_

"…_**Alaude"**_

"_**Alaude is it?"**_

_**He nodded**_

"_**hmmn…..well have a mio carino aloutte nufufufu"**_

"_**W-Wha" he felt his face heated as the man named Daemon mention the nickname,his voice was alluring and sweet it make Alaude want to come nearer at just stare as the navy blue orb stare at his icy blue,Suddenly he felt a hand caress his face gently he snapped and look up only to come face to face with Daemon only within an inch.**_

"_**Wha-"**_

"_**chu" Daemon kiss Alaude`s cheek,Alaude was too shocked to say anything and by the time he realize it Daemon was smirking at him and he`s face was beet red.**_

"_**Nufufufu Carino.."**_

"…"

"_**well now don`t get lost or tripped my dear skylark Nufufufu until we meet again"**_

Alaude woke up from his slumber,recalling the dream he had.

"was that a sign?no way its impossible…it couldn`t be…" Alaude mumble to himself as he toss the sheet aside and walk toward the kitchen,he glance at the kitchen clock and it`s 3 AM,he went to the fridge and take out a small mineral water and drink half of them,he then decide to went back to bed and get some sleep,if he`s not mistaken Giotto will be home tomorrow around 9 or 10 lay on bed before drifting into another dream.

"_**D-Daemon I`am n-not ready yet" a blush creep on his face**_

"_**don`t worry my dear skylark calm down i`ll be gental ok? Nufufufu"**_

"_**o-ok" he nodded**_

_**He felt dizzy as Daemon pull him into a heated kiss "mmph!" and as he toying and sucking his tongue,Alaude let out a shaky moan as Daemon caress his tight and push him on the bed.**_

"_**Dae-Daemon?"**_

_**He was silence immediately as Daemon pull him into another heated kiss,his eyes snapped open as he heard a ripping sound,Daemon just rip his shirt away.  
"Daemon! You said you`ll be gen-! "a-ah"**_

_**Daemon just kiss his collar let out moans as Daemon attack his neck,nobody ever touch him this close he won`t let them.**_

_**Daemon let out a seductive chuckle "hmmn Alaude I don`t know you were sensitive,you moan like a girl my cute skylark"**_

_**Alaude`s face turn red as he heard what Daemon said.**_

"_**I`am not cute!"**_

_**Daemon just ignore his whine as he attack all Alaude`s sensitive spot.**_

"_**A-Ah Dae-Daemon! W-wait not there"**_

_**Daemon**__**slipped his hand under Alaude`s boxer to cupped his member**_.

_**"Ngggaaaaah, Daemon! What are you doing!"**_

_**Alaude was breathing so hard. His face was really red now and saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.**_ _**Daemon used his free hand to locked both of Alaude`s hands above his head and chain them with Alaude`s handcuff on the bed struggle to release himself them the handcuff.**_

"_**W-Where did you get that!"**_

"_**I have my own way dear Nufufufu"**_

_**Daemon then started to pump Alaude`s member in a slow pace.**_

_**"Nnngggh, don't!"**_

Alaude jerk out of his bed panting,sweat cover his body,the cold wind from the open window leaves him shuddering he sat there,he always enjoy the wind especially after the rain he sit there for a long time till he realize he did`t leave his bedroom window open,never does he leave them like body tense as he look around the room,his breath almost stop when he spotted a silhouette he could recognize that silhouette anywhere,and he know to whom that shadow belong…Daemon.

"Nufufufu ciao or should I say Buonsera? mio carino piccolo aloutte,"

"Dae-Daemon…."Alaude paled as he saw daemon "N-No it-it can`t be what are you doing here?..."

"How mean of you,it`s not a crime to visit one`s lover you know?"

Alaude was shocked when Daemon pinned him on the wall,as he whisper

"Now…calm down Alaude,I just wanted to chat with you or maybe something more if you refuse to cooperate with me Nufufufu"


	5. Chapter 5 The Sky and The Mist Meets

Chapter 5: The Rain and The Mist

"Nufufufufu,how are you Alaude? Mio Aloutte I hope your well"Daemon just smirked,he then look at Alaude,Alaude was sweating his black pajama clung to his skin,the moonlight shone through the open window,His skylark look so tempting,alluring.

"Alaude"he wanted his skylark,the seductive tone in his voice,already let his desire noted.

Alaude just standing there shivering,Daemon`s voice,long time ago it was like a beautiful requiem,a melody that draw his attention like a butterfly did to a flower now he cannot denied how beautiful Daemon`s voice was,but now all that he wanted is his sky and who was also his ran,his rain that sooths his fear with warmness and kindness,but now he felt scared and anger,Daemon killed his best friend,his Seppiroth Nathiel Cavallone il Secondo,died at the hand of his co called lover,his enemy who approached him now with a dark glint in his eyes.

"D-Daemon"he was shivering,his voice mixed with fear and anger."S-Stay away f-from me!"

Nufufufu,Alaude your beloved lover won`t be here for you,since he`ll be back a bit late…..or maybe never come back again…"Daemon taunted Alaude as he pinned the skylark on the wall.

"n-no!felasillar Daemon! Traditore! Alaude yelled back

"no matter how much y—"

A bang echo through the whole room

"Bastardo…Qualcuno ha un desiderio do morte,a melon should know his place and you have no right to touch mio Alloute!"A silhouette appear cover in scratches and small cuts and carrying a riffle in both hands.

Daemon eyes turn into slits as he recodnize the person.

"Nufufufu,long time no see Primo"  
"stay away from him,or else I`ll put another hole on your ass!"  
"hmmn,how scary~,don`t worry I have another business to attend to anyway so ciao arcobaleno and of course Alaude" Daemon smirked

"OI! WAIT A MINUTE!"

Daemon just ignore Giotto`s shouting and jump out of the room through a mutter curses under his breath as Daemon got away from his at the direction Alaude was,he recall why he was home earlier than expected,his main priority was his lover,looking at Alaude who was pale as knew how much traumatizing were those events were to Alaude betrayal,death and the greed of humans they have effected him in the worst situation possible. Suddenly a loud thud was heared,Giotto saw that Alaude already sprawling on the floor,lost in his consciousness.

"ALAUDE! OI! WAKE UP !",Giotto yelled as he gone to his lover side and lifted him up and lay him on the bed,he checked Alaude`s temperature and it reads 40º then proceed to grab an ice pack from the kitchen and lay them gently on Al`s forehead and cover him with he went to the shower to freshen himself,stripping himself of all the cloths and exposed his well build tanned body that was resulted from the years in the secret services,he finish showering and quickly change his cloths,he then went back to the bedroom to shut the open window and lay down on the bed beside Alaude,switching the aircond on,he felt asleep with many things in his mind with Alaude within his embraced.


	6. Chapter 6 A Short Break with Surprise

Chapter 6: A short break with surprise`s

The sun shines through the window,sound of birds chirping cause the figure on the bed to stir glance at the clock as it saids 5:45 A.M,he then glace beside him.

"…..Gio?..." Alaude was surprise seeing the person laying next to him,that must have meant that last night visit was not a dream,he watch as his lover open his eyes slowly .

"Al?..."Giotto mummer "are you ok?" he touch Alaude`s cheek and wipe the tears that was streaming down his cheek,empty tears,every time Alaude cried his face remain stoic while tears streaming down.

Alaude just nodded his head,he was just a little shocked about the visit Daemon paid him last night,reminding him of the unwanted memories .

Giotto tackle Alaude down to the bed and hug him.

"G-Gio?" Alaude`s face turn red and Giotto look at him with his smirk?...w-wait a smirk?Alaude look at Giotto, alarmed.

Giotto brought Alaude`s slender hand to his lips and kiss Alaude`s finger and a ring."A...ring?"

Alaude look at his hand where a beautiful ring with a violet and blue stone sat side by side to each other being held with 2 elegant leaves and the word "Il nostro amore che dura per tutta l'eternità" surrounding outer side the ring.

"It suits you Alaude" Giotto smile as he shown his ring which was an exact replica to Alaude`s he then proceed to kiss Alaude.

"Wah!' "mmph!" Giotto pulls Alaude`s waist towards him and gave Alaude a heated kiss,Alaude moaned as Giotto sucks his sensitive skins ,he then kiss Alaude`s neck and suck the soft skin between the collarbone.

"Nnggghhh,G-Giotto" Alaude blush.

BANG!

"Alaude! Ho—….dude sorry for interrupting you"  
Giotto was glaring dagger at the intruder,yes its Creus aka Primo`s twin has barged in their room  
`How on earth did he get the key?` Alaude wonder  
"Hold on don`t charge at me ok? I brought an important guest with me"Creus interrupted Giotto who is now holding a revolver in his hand.

"Owh hey Bronco come in"Creus welcome the guest

"Impossible….no way" Alaude mumble as he saw the silhouette enter the bedroom,he could recognize that silhouette anywhere but the owner of that silhouette was supposed to be was Seppiroth Nathiel Cavallone il Secondo looked at Alaude with his sapphire blue eyes,running his beautifully blue,black and silver tattoo hand accross his silky black hair,he wore a plain Sapphire satin shirt with dark blue jeans,he smiled at Alaude.

"...you were alive…" he said no more he ran towards Nathiel and tackle him into a hug.

Nathiel just chuckle and said "You were not mad?thats rare".

Smirking Alaude said "Oh that I`ll do it later"

"Ahahahaha….." Nathiel just sweatdrop,because he don`t know at what he should fear,the manace in Alaude`s voice or the glare Alaude`s lover giving him.

"Anyway….I`ll gave you my explaination later" Nathiel said

Suddenly the door bell ring.

"Alaude why don`t you go and change..your..ummn cloth I`ll go and open the door" Giotto blush looking at Alaude who`s only clothing is a black pajama and a very short short,revealing his fair legs ( Muehehehe having a nosebleed you perverts?).  
Alaude just nodded while the other were having the urger to nosebleed,he went to the closet and grab some random cloths while Giotto went to open the door.

* * *

Alaude slip into his black shirts and white vest he then put on a black went to the living room where everyone was sitting with drinks and snacks on their table including 2 extra person that is Creus`s lover Tsunayoshi Sawada Vongola and Shimon Cozart who was wearing a sulky expression.

"A-ah hello Alaude-san" the brunette greeted him "We came with Nathiel-san and Creus,since we live at the same neighborhood.

Alaude remember the day when Tsuna and Creus announced their relationship,G accepted it but with some leaked out a dark aura that could kill,Creus and Tsuna were forced to an early vacation to escaped certain a people anger,that day was chaotic but like they say it did`t stop there after everyone calm down G and Cozart announced their relationship,thus Plan B was prosecuted since plan A won`t work,which was run away...and remain hidden..until plan C was figured out

"Hnn" Alaude just nodded "What happen to the red head?"  
"A-ah ano….actually Cozart-san got into a fight with G-san because of a misunderstanding…well it`s pretty big actually….since Cozart-san just throw a knive at G-san"Tsuna explain

"….Cozart what did G do?...' he asked

'THAT JERK CHEATED ON ME!"Cozart yelled.

"…Creus called G ..."Alaude said

"E-eh?wh-..ok" He silence your self after he saw the glare Alaude gave him."He did`t pick up Al..." after a few minute of trying to called his best friend.  
"…That's bad then,hope that he neither on the way here or that he just killed him self"Giotto`s eyes were staring at Cozart.

"I-I…I was jus—"He was cut abruptly by a loud bang on the door Alaude look at the cause of the sound just to see G standing at the door frame,….wait..door frame?He question himself as he look at the expensive chocolate colour with gold lining laying on the floor …he would have killed G on the spot for damaging his property if it was`t for Giotto`s restraining him and G was dragging a Cozart…who was throwing things at him and hour they finally get out of the room that Al had lend to them unwillingly.

"…I don`t want to hear what you guys quarrel about so lets save it for later ...,now we need someone to cook breakfast so that we can all eat…"Giotto interrupt them before they even manage to open their mouth.

"…I`ll go and cook breakfast…Cozart…you`ll be helping me" Alaude said as he went to the kitchen and put an apron while Cozart who followed Alaude just standing there not knowing what to do.

"…Cozart…you know how to make tea right?" Alaude ask.

"E-eh?yes I do..why you ask Alaude?"He asked

Alaude shove a tea box that states there Earl Grey Tea and point at the hot water flask with a tea set,knowing what he wanted him to do, he just went to the said spot and starts making tea while Alaude prepare an English style breakfast,he place the bread inside the toaster while starting up 2 stove at once frying up egg,bacon and sausage.

"Set the plate up"He order

Cozart quietly set the plates and the tea on the table at the dining,he put the fried egg,bacon and sausages on the separate plate,a loaf of toast he then called everyone to the dining room he then seated him self at the middle between Cozart and G,Giotto who sit beside Tsuna and Creus while Nathiel sit at the front chair,they then started to help themselves with the food.

* * *

Everyone lay on the sofa with their stomach full and bored,the silence was awarked so Giotto decide to break it...

"Say you guys how long are you going to borrow cloths from me and Al ?"  
"Hmmn…I say your right Gio so what do you suggested?" Nathiel agreed  
"I say we all should go shopping" he said  
"…and Nathiel…you promise you tell what happen…" Alaude remind him  
"…ahahaha" Nathiel sweatdrop  
"Well then why don`t we eat some where too?"said Creus  
"My café…my treat" Alaude offer himself  
"AH! I always wanted to go to your café Al-san ~" Tsuna claim excitedly  
" Us too,we heard you just renovated it right?"from G and Cozart  
"hnn…"Alaude replay  
"Well that's settle it,why don`t we all go change and go shopping now?" Giotto said looking at the clock that said 11 a.m.

Thus everyone went to change,after done changing they went to the parking lot,Tsuna,Cozart,G had decide to take Creus`s black f430 Ferrari,while Alaude ,Giotto and Nathiel take their black bmw 650i coupe,in just 30 min they had arrived,as soon as they arrived at the shopping district many girls were swoon by their good looks and rich cars,ignoring all the stare they first went to the store located nearby.  
"Hello,My name is Kira would you like me to show you the latest Autum clothing?" a salesgirl greeted them.  
"Ah,no thank you" Nathiel smile at the salesgirl

Blushing slightly before nodding,the girl went off to pester another costumer,as soon as they had pick their cloth they all gave their money to Giotto to pay for them,since they afraid he will faint due to the bill and when they saw the amount,they glad they gave him their share, the bill worth 9500 € including shoes,hats,scarfs and clothing they headed out since everyone was hungry and decide to have lunch at Alaude`s café

* * *

Arriving at the café,they went in and just about to seat when suddenly Alaude stop them.

"I got better place..." he said while smirking,he leaded them out through the back door,and only to be was a mini garden,the whole place had been shaded by large wine grape trellis that had been shaped into a half dome like structure,inside there is a mini waterfall connected with the pond,the floor was green with carpet grass,trees and flowers like apple and cherry blossom,white and red freesia,white lisiantus and pheoney,purple gladiolus,purple heather,blue cornflower,were planted around the edge of the trellis and gather around the waterfall ,there`s even a colourful combination of purple,blue,pink and white the middle there`s a classic French table set with large steel table and 7 chairs,theres bottle wine,chilled juice with Chicken Gordon Bleu,Cabonara Spaghetti and fresh mixed salad lay prepared on the table.

"Lets starts eating..." Alaude was the first to walk towards the table and sitted himself.

40 min after that after everyone finish eating…

"Nathiel...…its time to tell no?",Alaude said,he wanted to know…know what that jerk had done to him,to cause his grief for years.

Sighing Nathiel began to tell "Remember when you first open the company?then as it expand through years accessories by Gio,cloths design by me,you handle the perfume and then you gave me the whole department to expand it,and it did...I still remember how shocked the manager when we gone shopping a few hours ago Alaude,he recognize you apparently,I and Gio as well …it was a success,you as well,everyone did well,Daemon came…I can say you that was the first time I saw you were so…fallen in love?" He paused taking in fresh air,he notice there were some scent of herbs chuckling by himself,Alaude must have planted some along with the flower.

"You guys dated for quite sometime 3 years I say?when you guys break up I must say I was shocked,shocked on seeing how much broken you are,on the outside you look fine but on the inside…well..., I see certain people is getting uncomftable" He look at Alaude,Creus,Cozart and Giotto. "to shorten my story,after daemon disappear…I was on my vacation trip when certain suspicious people began to appear,Alaude…Daemon stole my file no?" He look at the guilty stricken skylark. "But I don`t blame you Alaude,you trust him since he was your lover...compare to me who was injured psychically only,you were more…injured than I`am and Daemon takes longer time to sent assassins against me...I don`t know why…I don`t know what he`s planning but I know its no good,now I don`t want to ruin the food that Al just cook for us no?"He look at the flushing skylark.

"…how do you know?"Alaude ask quietly "that I cooked all of this?"  
"Even in a 100 years I can still know that its your cooking Alaude von Skylark although you just heated this..." chuckling he paused "also I wanted to show you something" he quickly tug his shirt,showing a 3 bullet scar near his collar bone. Gasps can be heard around the table Alaude and Giotto`s eyes went wide in shock.

"How did you get that?"Giotto ask,as the other just nodded in agreement,Tsuna cuddle closer to Creus for comfort.

"Daemon Spade…" Nathiel answer.  
"…I see,so that's explain it,I assume Creus already tell you about Alaude?"Giotto said.  
"Yes,I already know" Nathiel reply as he look at the skylark who was busy looking at the waterfall,he quiet mis-…he sense a killing aura,and it was coming from the blond,smiling he said "Don`t worry Giotto I won`t take your skylark away"

"…If you did…you know what I`ll do to you…"Giotto whisper slowly making sure that Alaude did`t hear what he said,the skylark can be possessive towards his friends,and he already witness one time where the said skylark had take out a gun and tried to make a hole on a certain persons head.

"Well…I see that everyone has finish eating is there any where else you guys wanted to go?"  
"No" Coming from Alaude,the rest shake their head,as they walk home everyone think about what was told to them,its very hard to accept it but they know that the truth was hard to accept.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Giotto Ieyatsu sat on the couch with Alaude,Nathiel,G and Creus,looking around the house something was bothering him.

"Al,you know what? Your apartment is…a bit…." He began  
"And what is that?..." Alaude asked  
"I thought it was meant to be called a luxury suite…unless the guard and the sign outside deceive me….." Creus said  
Alaude smirked "you found out…"

G mouth gapped open

"It worth a freaking 2.5 million Alaude Von Skylark,no apartment worth that much." He explain  
" I know" was all he got from Alaude  
Nathiel chuckling and said "I was with him so I know about it"  
"How come I don`t?",G asked  
"Cause you're an idiot,...…." Giotto gave a reason  
G`s vein has pop out  
Alaude ignore them and explain "We just renovate it…..I just brought another one above….and place a spiral staircase between,above is library and the bedrooms theres only 2 above 2 below,1 bedroom on this floor is mine…with Giotto…so basicly G and Cozart can share a room,Creus with Tsuna and Nathiel can have the room all by himself…"

"Eh?why?... " Nathiel asked with a little pout  
"You wanted to interrupted their night time activities?everyone here is taken,in case u don`t notice,go sulk in your room its your punishment remember?"This come from Alaude  
Blushing a bright,healthy red Nathiel just nod quietly.  
Then a loud growl interupped the silence across the look at Alaude who was now blushing instead...  
"Hnn,cute ..." Giotto smirked as he kiss Alaude`s cheek causing him to blush even deeper as he clutch his stomach. "How about we order some pizza?you guys want to join,?" he asked.  
"Sure,but where`s Cozart and Tsuna?" as soon as Creus ask,Tsuna and Cozart was decending down stair,frowing he asked "where have you guys been?".

"A-ah,we actually had been arranging everyone`s cloth in the room,Alaude-san told us which room is which so it makes things easier"Tsuna explain while Creus just nod (surrender to the power of UKE~~~! XD).

"Hmmn I`ll order some pizza then,the usual Alaude?" Giotto asked,Alaude just nodded  
"How about the rest?" He turn to the rest  
"We don`t mind" smiling Nathiel reply,while Cozart cuddle to G as Tsuna and Alaude cuddle to Creus and Giotto.  
"Why don`t everyone take a shower while waiting for the pizza?I order 2 large anyway,might take some time" Giotto smile before continuing " 2 room have 1 bathroom,its connected".

"Lovers can share the bathroom its quicker and easier unless you guys decide to do something else,and don`t act like you guys never did it" Alaude smirked with Giotto while watching certain people go red.  
"Don`t tease us... its embarrassing really..."Cozart mumble to himself

* * *

And so everyone decide to kill time by taking a shower, 30 minute later the pizza arrived,Tsuna helped Alaude prepare the drinks,they eat and drink that night,until they reach a certain topic.

Creus asked the question that had been lingering in his mind for years "Say you know what,I remember something,Alaude who was the person you lost your first time too?"

Alaude stare at Creus with his mouth gapped

Alaude shouted due to shock "Do you have to ask something like that?"  
Cozart said "He lost it to Nathiel…"

Silence engulf the whole room

All the reply they got from Giotto was a hnn…

G decide to tease Giotto "Just "hnn" Gio? I thought you would-"

G silence himself as he notice that Giotto stare at the table

Giotto`s face looked blank as he said "…that's normal,not like I did`t expect it already…"

Alaude face paled he knew that that his lover was sulking,but Giotto being himself would never said it…..unless his pissed off…

Creus sigh,then he said "Now that you mention it…Alaude and Giotto lost their chance when we arrived this morning did`t they?" he smirked at those 2 love birds who was blushing like and the rest was stifling with laughter.

"S-shut up!" Giotto yelled,red decorated his well toned face.  
"L-lets all go sleep,i-its late anyway"Alaude finish his drinks before getting up ,he went in and close the followed Alaude and went in.

* * *

Everyone was still in the living room,Tsuna nuzzle Creus`s neck and said "Creus,I put the drug like you told me too~".All eyes on the living room stare at him with their mouth hanging open.

" Your kidding me…" Nathiel said  
Grinning Creus said " trust me…its an aphrodisiac"  
"Oh My God,your kidding me"G said while face palming  
Tsuna said "We did interrupt them,don`t worry everything will be ok"  
Mean while,in the bedroom…

"Gio…please stop sulking..."Alaude began  
"I`am not sulking...…" he look at Alaude and shocked,Alaude was wearing nothing but a dark Sapphire silk pajama,it set against his icy blue eyes like a cold winter sky,his fair skin and hair was glowing against the moon light,he looked so alluring,Alaude climb on the bed and straddle on top of Giotto`s.

"Giotto…I felt weird" Alaude said as he look at Giotto.  
"Ummn…a-ah I" Giotto blushes a healthy red,Alaude looked so alluring,tempting,he wanted him pinned Alaude down on the bed and pull him into a hot searing kiss,his tongue explore every part of Alaude`s hot cavern,he tasted the sweet and sour of honey and lemon,Alaude let out a lustful moan as Giotto kiss him deeper and pulling his tongue in a fierce and fiery dance,Giotto then rip Alaude`s silk pajama and throw in on the floor,Alaude gasped as he felt the cold air hit his naked body,Giotto pull away from the kiss earning a whimper from Alaude,he then start kissing Alaude`s fair and slender neck,he kiss and suck the flesh between Alaude`s collarbone earning a moan from his trail his hand slowky towards Alaude`s member and start pumping it slowly while his mouth busily licking and sucking his lover nipple.

"A-ah nghh! Gi-Gio—to p-please,d-don`t AH!" Alaude was withering in pleasure as Giotto start pumping his member in a rough and fast pace.  
"A-ah! I b-beg of you p-please…" Alaude clamp his mouth using his another free hand,trying to prevent himself from moaning loudly,there were guest next room and its Nathiel!Giotto sense that Alaude was thinking about Nathiel,thinking that he should punish Alaude for thinking about another man during their time,he takes out his lovers handcuff from the bedside drawer and chain him to the bed post.  
"G-Gio?..." Alaude tried to pull away from the bed but the handcuff prevent him from doing then grab Alaude`s hips and starts sliding in 2 his finger into Alaude.

"Aah! G-Gio!i-it hurt!" Alaude eyes shut in pain,tears streaming down his cheek,Giotto lick the tears away and said  
"You could say that this is your punishment for making me jealous earlier and for thinking about another man while we were having sex..."  
he then start scissoring him and moving in and out, sometimes even curling his fingers,making Alaude scream in his sweet voice,he felted that Alaude was stretched enough he began unzipping his jeans,and throw them on the floor,Alaude gasped when he felt something large press against his entrance.  
"Nnghh! A-AH! Gio!" Alaude groaned in pain as Giotto began trusting inside him without any lubricate he felt like he was splitting into two,Giotto then release Alaude from the handcuff and continue trusting into him.

"Ahhh!" Alaude scream in pleasure,his vision was turning white,he gripped the blanket to keep his sanity from lost in the pleasure as Giotto increase his pace, trying to find the spot,when suddenly Alaude scream in euphoric pleasure.  
"Oh? How lewd of you angel..." Giotto asked,he continue to hit the spot,Alaude`s grip on the blanket tighten till his knuckle turn white he felt like passing out now,his body felt hot and he wanted more. Alaude screamed as Giotto began hitting his spot over and over again. Pre-cum was leaking from his tip and his whole body was shivering from the overload of pleasure. Alaude thought that if this continued any longer, he would soon lose his every bit of his sanity, a few turn of hitting the same spot Alaude lost,he scream and moaned in his sweet voice loudly,`screw of anyone heard it,i-its too much`thought the skylark.

"G-Giotto!, I-I-ahhh!" Alaude moaned loudly. "N-no more! I can't hold it-! No! Stop! Aaahhh!-" he pounded into Alaude mercilessly no matter how Alaude begged him to stop. After a couple more thrusts,Alaude came with a long scream. Giotto too, spilled his seed deep inside Alaude. Giotto looked at Alaude,his saliva began trickling out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin,he was panting his lips were ruby red and his cheek was decorated with blush,platinium blond hair stick to his neck due to sweat,the moon light from the window makes his pale skin glowing softly,he look so then began to lick the cum that was on Alaude,knowing where Giotto would start next,start protesting.  
"G-Gio…s-stop,p-please",he reach his trembling hand to push Giotto away,but Giotto just stare at Alaude`s face with his eyes clouded with lust,he went down to Alaude`s member and took him whole, sucking and licking roughly.  
"Ngghh...G-Giotto-ahhh!" Alaude wither and scream underneath Giotto,he hold Alaude`s hips keeping him from moving too much while Alaude tried to push Giotto away. Giotto then said,"Hime,you know its no used don`t you?,or should I handcuff you back?",Alaude did`t reply to him,all the pleasure from earlier did`t fade yet added with what Giotto was doing to him...Giotto ran his tongue around his member,sucking it even harder,Alaude`s felt his body getting hotter again,he felt what Giotto`s skillful tongue was doing to him,a few sec later Alaude arched his back and came inside Giotto`s mouth,he felt his head was getting dizzy,the last thing he saw was his sky looking at him with a smirking expression…he`ll get him later

* * *

The next morning…

"Giotto Vongola Ieyasu! I know that your angry but this is too much!" Alaude whines as he exited the bedroom…Giotto who was dress in suit,he decide to prepare breakfast then goes to work.

"My back all hurt!take responsibilities , I can`t go to work like this!"he continue as he walk towards Giotto,who proceed to kisses his lover forehead while making pancake.

"Don`t be angry,I`ll drive you to work today,I even already stuff all your work stuff into your bag",Giotto said as he point at the expensive looking bag, "In fact I`ll even feed you today,which one would you like?mouth to mouth or hand to mouth hmmn ?" smirking at the blushing skylark.  
"N-neither!" Blushing he seated himself,Creus and everyone arrived in the kitchen and sited them self.

"Hmmn you guys really go out all night don`t you,we could hardly sleep you know?" Creus said in a teasing manner.  
"Indeed,poor me can`t sleep at all since I was next to you guys", a sighing Nathiel said.  
Alaude blush bright red,before grabbing the lunch that Giotto had packed for him and exited the house while yelling.  
"Shut up! I won`t give you guys any bonus this year end if this topic is back when I got back home and I`ll drive my self to work!"

"…hey Creus…" Giotto began.  
"Yes Giotto?" he ask.  
"Thanks for drug you slip last night ..."Giotto said while smirking.  
Chuckling he said, "Oh your welcome Gio,Tsuna was the one who buy it though,if I`am not mistaken it makes a person weaker and looked more alluring"  
"No wonder he hardly resist me last night and looked more tempting than usual,well anyway I got the thing you guys requested anyway...made it by hand just like you requested" Giotto said while he take out a box from shirt,revealing a beautifully carved pair of rings,it`s ruby carved ivy leaves was warping the middle orange stone,while their silver tendril looked like they were warping around an invisible finger,Creus take the box and slip it into his black vest making sure that nobody notice it.  
Giotto served the pancake to everyone else,they eat quietly while some was wondering what did Giotto gave to Creus earlier.

* * *

**REVIEWS~!Those thing is addicting as Opium...and I wan 5 reviews...please?...also...if you guys review... 2 reviews = 1000 words~ fufufufu ** Btw Vongola Xerxes(Le Ananas Pervertito) requested me to do a longer chapter,sorry if it sound rush,please tell me my mistake and enjoy *smiles*,also if I did`t get 5 more reviews...then I no update..sorreh but I`am in no motivation right now,Add Math just kill my creativity

P.S Tell me if you guys got some idea and also i wanted to upload faster but sadly I got admitted to hospital and had to under go a surgery,its nothing bad though so don`t worry :DD

P.S.S fanfic hates me,my line keep on disappearing...*sulk*

Al:...*bangs head*  
Me: aww don`t be like that,say you guys want a bonus track?maybe I`ll do a threesome...  
Al: owh god no...  
Me:You,Nathiel and Giotto~!  
Al: NO~! *faint*  
Gio:...hmmn *smirking while fanning Alaude*  
Me: *smirking*  
Nathiel:...did I miss anything? *holds out orange juice with chocolate cookie*  
Me: *takes chocolate cookie* nope nothing~  
Nathiel:a-ah...ok... *look at Gio*  
Gio:...*eye contact with Nathiel and turn away*  
Nathiel:... =="

**And to all who loved the original character,sorry I had to change it...let just say I just traumatized more than 3 people with the original character *smirk*,also join Katekyo Hitman Reborn Committee on FB, I RP Alaude there,the group was full of insane people and we need PEOPLE!...thank you *smile*and I`ll try and break the 5000 word record muehehehe...**


	7. Omake 1

Nathiel,Giotto,G,Cozart and Daemon sits next to each other while hanging out next to the beach with the fresh morning breeze...except,they did not know how it lead to this topic.

" Nufufufu my Alaude scream better"Daemon says with a bit of amusement  
"Daemon...if Alaude hears this..." Nathiel sweatdrop as Giotto,G,Cozart and Daemon bickering with each other about their lover no less.  
"Nufufufufu which remind me Alaude has the most expression and voice as he reach his climax" Daemon interrupt Nathiel while smirking at the bright red horse.

* * *

Alaude who excuse himself to refill the coffee felt a chill running through his spine.

* * *

"So Cozart did you wake the neighbour with your moaning?" Giotto ignored Nathiel while smirking at a tomato like Cozart.  
"I-I-I! " Cozart blush and can`t stop stuttering  
"quit it you guys,Cozart going to faint" G felt like he wanted to jump and ravish his cute red head right on the spot at the sight of Cozart continue to bicker until Alaude came back from the kitchen,placing the filled jug back on the table and sit next to Daemon,the table suddenly went silence.

"...what happen when I was away?..." Alaude ask with a bit of malice in his voice  
"Nufufufu don`t worry my dear just some misunderstanding..." Daemon said  
" ah I see...I don`t mind any bickering...but if any damaged furniture or part of the house...I`ll kill you all and Daemon...no sex..." Alaude was glaring dagger at who was smirking earlier pouted a little and decide not to push it any further.

"Anyway...I found out that our CEO Reihara was caught swindling our company money yesterday,and Alaude,Giotto and I was present as witnesses because we were there at the crime scene...since he has taken our Alaude thinking he was harmless" Nathiel explain with a smirk at the harmless part.  
"who caught him and find the evidence?" Giotto was curious as the man was shoved in jail in the same day as the trouble he caused.  
"Ewon and Mookyul did it,they work under me as a spy..." Alaude answer  
"...we have a spy unit?..." Giotto was shocked  
" I was bored...since Daemon always out he was like an ambassador for our company after all..." Alaude pouted a bit.  
"Nufufufu sorry love,but you do know that bastard Reihara will not give up so easily..." Daemon remind them

All of them glace at each other warily,they all know that one day they`ll have to face him again in the future,that night as they sleep with their lover they can`t help but feeling something bad will happen in the near future...like the calm before a raging storm

* * *

_**I`AM BACK!~ *sprut out Zetsu Style*I`ll update chapter 7 on Sunday if I get 2 review *smirk* well?**_

-this is before Daemon left Alaude  
-their company is actually an international level and known world wide so yeah they were rich...very~  
-their company range from men to woman wear and sometimes takes kid as well( certain client only)


End file.
